Tennis, Anyone?
by TStabler
Summary: The annual tennis match between the 1-6 and the 2-9 approaches and Elliot must either forfeit or find a new partner. Can he convince Olivia to play with him? Will she pick up the game in time? With they get more than they bargained for? E/O!


**A/N: We know they have an annual**_** softball**_** game, but what if they had a inter-departmental tennis match?**

**DISCALIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. This story and its dialogue, narrative and plot are exclusively TStabler's©**

Munch walked into the bullpen with a giant smirk on his face. "Hey, Stabler, you have to forfeit Saturday."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Look," he said, pointing to Fin. He walked through the door with his arm in a sling.

"What the hell, Fin? What happened?" Elliot stood, and walked over to Fin, concerned and irritated.

Fin smirked. "Uh, Casey kind of...um, she handcuffed me to the..."

"Wait, sex? _That_ happened during_ sex_?" Olivia asked from her chair. "I am calling Casey the _minute_ I get home," she mused sending an amused glace at Elliot.

The pals laughed, all except Elliot, and Fin spoke again. "I _clearly _can't play Saturday. You gotta find a new _partner_."

"Partner! Liv," he said looking at her, eyes pleading.

"Ohh, no," she said holding her hands up. "You do not want to see me play tennis. It's, uh, shocking."

"Come on, Liv. Please? I _can not_ lose to Munch and Alex." Elliot's eyes turned up, like a sad puppy's.

Olivia smirked and shook her head as she continued typing. "No way. El, why do you think I became a cop? I don't play well with others. Put a gun in my hand and I can _stop _people from getting hurt, put a _racket_ in my hand and I'll _hurt_ other people _and _myself."

Elliot ran over to her desk, kneeling in front of her. "I will _teach_ you how to play. Please? You gonna make me _beg_?"

"You _are_ begging, El," she said with a snicker. She loved seeing him grovel, and he's only ever had to beg for one other thing from her, her to do his paperwork once, so she was taking all she could get.

Elliot clasped his hands together and looked into her eyes. "Please? Please, baby, please? I swear I will make it up to, I will do _anything _you ask." Did he just call her 'baby'?

"Anything, huh? This is important to you, isn't it?" She looked into his blue eyes, and she couldn't say no. She rolled her eyes and licked her lips, unknowingly turning Elliot on in the _most powerful_ way, he was _so_ close to her. "_When_ is this _miracle_ tennis lesson taking place?"

"Thank you! Thank you!" He threw his arms around and squeezed. He pulled away and looked at her. "Meet me at the courts out back, tonight, eight o'clock," Elliot said, hugging her again. "Thank you, baby. I will give you half of whatever I win." He did it again, he called her 'baby' and he didn't seem to care.

"Oh! You were _betting _on the...it _couldn't_ just be because you _wanted_ to play with me?" she asked, joking.

Elliot winked. "I _always_ wanna play with you, Liv," he said suggestively before he rose to his feet and went back to his desk, grinning like a hyena, leaving Olivia stunned, trying to figure out the meaning behind that last comment.

* * *

At seven-fifty-five, Olivia was waiting, dressed in sweats and a tank top, by the precinct tennis courts. She saw Elliot get out of his car in a tighter tee shirt than he normally wears and track pants. Her heart rate increased ten-fold, she broke out into a light sweat, and she hadn't even started playing tennis yet.

"You came," he said as he walked toward her.

"You begged," was her witty retort. "When you _beg_, I just _can't_ say no."

Elliot laughed and handed her a racket. "I'll keep that in mind, Benson." He led her to the middle of the court, bouncing a yellow tennis ball along the way. "You really don't know how to play?"

"El, the only thing I've ever done with a tennis racket is swat very large flies," she said sarcastically. "I can't _do_ this. You're _losing_ whatever bet you made."

"Come here." He pulled her toward him, looped an arm around her and tugged on her waist.

"Woah, cowboy!" She was in Heaven, really, but with his hands on her like this there was no way she was gonna concentrate on _tennis_.

Elliot laughed, pulling her closer. "Liv, I'm teaching you how to swing, relax." He took his hands in hers and wrapped them around the racket. "See, you're a righty, so drop your left hand," he paused to remove her hand from the racket. "Good. Now, swing with your right hand, like this." Holding her, and swinging with her, he demonstrated. "This is a foreswing. Pretty much, just do _this _and hit the ball."

"Um, okay." She couldn't hear anything he said. He was so close, his hot breath in her was sending chills up her spine. This was ridiculous.

"If you cross the racket over your body, like this," he moved her arm, and his, across the front of her chest, "And swing from here, it's called a backhand. It's more powerful." He chuckled in her ear, making her want him even more. "Hey, Liv, think of them like _punches_."

She couldn't breathe. This was, technically, a hug. He was hugging her. She had _no clue_ what he just said. "Um, okay."

"You wanna hit it?" Elliot asked.

Olivia coughed. "Excuse me?"

"The ball," Elliot said, laughing. "Do you want to try to hit the ball?"

"Oh, yes," she looked up and his face was so close to hers. It wouldn't take much movement. Just an inch and she could kiss him. "I would love to hit your balls. _Ball_. _The_ ball," she flustered. She flinched. She squinted.

Elliot laughed. "You okay, Liv? You're, uh, acting kinda funny."

"Mmm hmm," she said, afraid to say any real words. She had _a plan_! She was doing this for _a reason_ and she was _blowing it_. She reminded herself to get it together and she shook off the nerves, determined to get what she came here for. Elliot came back, wrapped his arms around her again and tossed the ball in the air. He aided a foreswing and watched the ball fly over the net. "Woah, Liv. Look at you go!"

"_You_ did that, not me." Olivia looked back at him and narrowed her eyes.

Elliot, trying not to get excited by the close contact, because he was just as affected by her as she was by him, smirked. "Okay, I won't _help_ you this time. Show me what you got, Benson. Prove you can do it." Elliot threw the ball up in the air, let it bounce once and when Olivia hit it, it went farther than the first one. "Hey," she said. "I did it."

"Yeah, you did, baby! Good job," he said, beaming with pride. Then he realized he called her baby, for the _third_ time today. "Uh, maybe we should, um, teach you to serve."

Olivia turned around and put one hand on her hip, tossing the racket over her shoulder. She knew she was about to flirt, relentlessly, but _goddamn it_ she wanted him, and now was as good a time as any to go for it. "I just _nailed_ that shot, Stabler! All I get is a 'good job' and then we move on to something else? Some teacher, El. Where's the positive reinforcement? Even _dogs_ get treats when they _roll over_ for the first time," she said. She shocked herself. She was being very forward.

"Okay," he said with a snicker. "I don't exactly carry _dog-biscuits_ around with me, Liv. So, in lieu of puppy treats, what would you like for this, uh, positive reinforcement?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "_You're_ the teacher, Stabler. You think about it while you teach me to serve." She walked over to the corner of the court, dribbling the ball. Elliot, confused, followed her. He never told her _where_ she had to serve _from_.

He wrapped his arms around her and she wiggled a bit in his embrace, purposefully rubbing her bottom up against his crotch. It had the desired effect, he moved back a bit, groaned, and when he returned he was much _firmer_ than he had been before. Olivia was amazed. She didn't know when she grew a pair of brass balls, but dammit, she was having _fun_. "Okay, El, _teach me_ something." She winked at him. Elliot gulped.

"Okay, so," he cleared his throat, held her tighter, and unintentionally rubbed himself against her, making them both more aroused. "You're going to swing, higher and harder, and hit the ball as far over the net as you can, when I throw it, okay?"

She nodded, leaned over a little bit and wiggled her butt again. Elliot was losing it. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw the ball in the air with one hand, keeping the other wrapped tightly around her waist. He heard the racket hit the ball and opened his eyes, watching it sail, perfectly, almost _professionally_, over the net. "How the hell..."

"Okay, El," Olivia said, interrupting him and turning her head over her shoulder to face him, "Reward me."

Elliot was still staring in the direction of the ball. "Liv, I have _never_ seen _anyone _serve like that. How _the fuck_ did you do that?"

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, turning back to face the net, knowing full well she didn't.

"No, no _way_. That was fucking _fantastic_," he said. He looked at her and her eyes sparkled. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He cleared his throat again. "You're a pretty fast learner. Liv, we're gonna kick _ass_ on Saturday! I could _kiss_ you!"

Without thinking she said, "Go ahead." Her eyes widened and she pressed her lips together. She couldn't believe she said that. Elliot's eyes widened, too, but he was so glad to hear those words come out of her mouth. To Olivia's surprise, she felt him grow and harden against her, and his other hand came back around her waist. She moaned, uncontrollably, dropping the racket, and leaned back into him, snaking her arm up and behind her, around his neck. "Jesus, Elliot."

He spun her around, looked into her eyes and kissed her, getting out all of the aggression and tension he'd been feeling for the last nine years. She kissed him back, doing the same thing. They kissed and clutched and grabbed every inch of each others bodies, pulling and tuggin at their clothes. He finally backed her up against the wall of the precinct and devoured her completely. Olivia snaked her hand down to graze Elliot's erection and he cupped her ass, with one hand, moving her hand away with the other, then thrust into her, rubbing their clothed bodies together frantically. Their kisses grew hungrier and more desperate. When they could no longer breathe, when they realized that thin layers of athleic wear were the only things keeping them from having sex up againstthe outside wall of the 1-6, they parted.

"Holy shit," Olivia said. "If I knew it was gonna be like that..."

"I would have kissed you nine years ago," Elliot said. "But, it wouldn't have been like _that_ nine years ago, Liv. That was...."

Olivia nodded. "Amazing." She pulled him back toward her and kissed him, sweetly this time. "I have a confession to make, El." She looked into his eyes, bit her lip and smirked.

"Uh-oh," Elliot said, still holding onto her and trying to catch his breath. "Am I gonna _like_ this confession?"

Olivia shrugged. "I _hope_ so. It's gonna win you an _awful_ lot of _money_ on Saturday." She leaned into him, bit his earlobe, licked around the rim of his ear then whispered into it, "I was the captain of my high school tennis team."

Elliot smirked, then grinned, but furrowed his brow. "Then why did you tell me..."

Olivia shut him up with a kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled. "That's why. I knew you'd offer to teach me, and I wanted to spend time with you, El. I wanted to..."

_He_ kissed _her_ this time, interrupting _her_. "I love you, Liv." Olivia's eyes widened, so did her smile. "I love you, too, El."

**A/N: Fluffy goodness, gotta love it. Reviews? **


End file.
